Remembrance (Sequel of Guinea-Bunny)
by SwaggieTongue
Summary: Kim Taehyung dan kelinci percobaannya


REMEMBRANCE

Sequel of Guinea-Bunny

Genre : Brothership, sci-fi

Cast : Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook

Disclaimer : This story is mine

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), dan lainnya.

Summary : Kim Taehyung seorang ilmuwan merubah kelinci percobaannya menjadi seorang manusia.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hyung?"

"Bagus."

"Berapa kira-kira?"

"Emm, 10 juta won? Mungkin."

"Wah, daebak!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung meletakkan tasnya. Ia baru saja pulang dari Seoul untuk sebuah kunjungan. Ruang tamu itu sepi. Memang selalu seperti itu. Tinggal hanya berdua dengan manusia bermarga Jeon itu memang bukan sesuatu yang akan membuat rumahmu berisik.

Hanya terkadang, Jungkook menjadi pemuda yang penuh semangat layaknya kelinci yang senang melompat ke sana ke mari.

"Hyung, kau sudah pulang?"

"Hm."

"Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?"

Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook yang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Mwo?"

"Ah, kau pasti lupa hyung."

"Kau berjanji akan mengajakku ke taman kota hari ini."

"Ah tentu saja." Taehyung tertawa. "Bersiaplah, aku akan mengganti pakaianku."

.

.

.

.

.

Kemeja biru dipadu dengan jeans dan sepatu berwarna hitam membalut tubuh Kim Taehyung saat itu. Berbeda dengan Jeon Jungkook yang memakai jeans dan kaos putih serta sepatu berwarna merah. Mereka kini tengah berada di bawah pohon sebuah taman. Taehyung tengah memperhatikan Jungkook yang kini tengah serius dengan kuas dan kanvas di hadapannya.

"Selesai?"

Jungkook menoleh menatap Taehyung dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

"Apa kau ingin melukis lagi?"

"Kurasa sudah cukup hyung, aku sudah mendapat 3 lukisan hari ini."

"Aku pikir aku harus membuka pameran untuk semua lukisanmu. Hahaha."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, ini hari sabtu. Kau tak lupa janjimu kan?"

"Mwo?"

"Pergi ke taman kota."

"Aku harus mengurus risetku Kookie. Mianhae."

"Gwenchana hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, ini weekend. Apa kau masih bekerja?"

"Diamlah!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung."

"Hyung, apa kau sibuk?"

"Hyung."

"Hyung, jangan lupa makan malam."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku harus ke Seoul malam ini."

"Sampai kapan?"

"Aku akan pulang besok malam."

"Aku akan sendirian?"

"Tak apa Kookie, hanya satu hari."

"Baiklah."

"Jangan pergi terlalu jauh dari rumah."

"Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau darimana?"

"Aku membeli ramen, hyung. Aku ingin makan ramen dan ternyata-"

"Jangan keluar rumah tanpa seijinku."

"Tapi hyung, aku hanya membeli ramen."

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook memandang malas televisi dihadapannya. Hari ini ia sendirian. Ah tidak, ada seseorang lagi di rumah itu. Tepatnya seorang Kim Taehyung yang kini masih berada di dalam laboratorium bawah tanah di rumah itu.

Ini akhir pekan. Penghujung minggu yang sangat dinantikan oleh lelaki bermarga Jeon itu.

Mengapa?

Biasanya Taehyung akan mengajaknya untuk pergi berkeliling taman kota. Membiarkannya melukis hingga puas.

Namun sudah lebih dari satu bulan ini Taehyung tak pernah keluar rumah bersama Jungkook. Lelaki itu paham bahwa Taehyung memang seseorang yang sangat sibuk. Terbukti dengan Taehyung yang menghabiskan harinya di dalam laboratorium miliknya.

Jungkook merasa bosan. Ia beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk menemukan kanvas miliknya.

"Habis?"

Cat minyak miliknya telah habis. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ia ingin melukis.

Taetae hyung? Ah dia tak bisa diganggu jika sudah di dalam sana.

Jungkook menghela napasnya. Ia kini membuang cat minyak yang sudah kosong ditangannya itu kedalam tempat sampah. Ia lalu mengambil beberapa lembar won dan memasukkannya pada kantung celana.

Jungkook berjalan cepat. Ia ingin cepat mendapat cat yang ia butuhkan. Tak sabar untuk melukis.

"Kamsahamnida."

Jungkook membungkuk hormat pada petugas kasir lalu keluar dari toko tersebut.

"Yeay. Aku bisa melukis hari ini." Serunya senang.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook sampai di rumah dan melihat pintu laboratorium milik Taehyung masih tertutup rapat. Ternyata lelaki itu belum selesai dengan urusannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jungkook kini menyiapkan kanvas dan segala peralatan melukisnya.

Lukisan apa hari ini?

Televisi?

Pintu laboratorium yang tertutup?

.

.

.

.

.

Sebisa mungkin Jungkook berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu Taehyung, tapi apa daya melukis di dalam rumah tidak semenyenangkan melukis di alam terbuka. Dan tentu saja, ia bosan berada seharian di rumah.

"Hyung."

"Hyung, aku ingin pergi ke taman kota."

"Aku juga melihat ada taman bermain baru yang baru saja dibuka."

"Bisakah kita kesana hyung?"

"Hyung."

"Diamlah!"

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menunduk lesu. Ia harus makan malam sendiri lagi malam ini. Taehyung masih mengurung dirinya dalam laboratorium dan berkutat dengan penelitiannya.

Apa yang sebenarnya tengah ia kerjakan?

Riset. Seberapa pentingkah riset itu?

"Apa Taetae hyung membenciku?" batin Jungkook

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Taehyung meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian

Jungkook merasa bosan. Sejak pagi ia hanya menonton channel anak di televisi. Tak ada yang menarik. Berulangkali Jungkook menghela napasnya. Ia merasa benar-benar bosan.

"Aku ingin melukis." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

'set set set'

'set set'

Jungkook tengah serius dengan goresannya pada kanvas putih tersebut. Dua lukisan telah ia selesaikan. Dan ia berencana ini yang terakhir.

"Bagus."

Memuji lukisan hasil diri sendiri adalah hal yang wajar kan?

Jungkook cukup merasa puas dengan lukisannya. Ia berencana membingkai lukisannya itu untuk dihadiahkan kepada Taehyung ketika ia pulang nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dari mana kau?"

"H-hyung?"

"Kutanya darimana?"

"A-aku hanya pergi sebentar membeli figura hyung."

"Sudah kubilang jangan pergi tanpa seijinku!"

"M-mianhae."

Taehyung terbawa emosinya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih berdiri membisu. Sungguh disesalkan ia tak dapat memberikan hadiah yang direncanakannya. Setelah beberapa hari tak bertemu, Jungkook berharap dapat berbincang-bincang dengan Taehyung. Tapi apa daya, hanya pertengkaran yang kini ada di antara mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ini sudah hampir pukul lima pagi, dan artinya sudah tiga hari ia tidak memejamkan matanya untuk menjelajahi alam mimpi. Matanya masih terus terfokus pada layar monitor. Gurat kelelahan terpancar jelas dari wajahnya. Jangan lupakan juga, bahwa selama tiga hari itu tidak berkomunikasi dengan kelinci yang ia ciptakan itu.

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini?" Erangnya putus asa.

Ia kembali mengusap wajahnya untuk kesekian kali. Taehyung butuh penyegaran.

Mungkin mandi?

Taehyung mematikan komputernya lalu berjalan keluar dari laboratorium itu. Ia mendapati lagi sebuah kertas tertempel rapi di dinding pintunya.

'Hyung, jangan lupa makan dan istirahat.'

Cih. Dasar, Jungkook. Anak itu sangat perhatian. Batin Taehyung. Seserpih rasa bersalah menghinggapi Taehyung karena belakangan ini dia mengabaikan kelincinya itu. Namun ia bersyukur pula karena Jungkook bisa memaklumi kesibukannya.

Taehyung berjalan melewati ruang tengah dan mendapati Jungkook sedang tidur meringkuk di sofa miliknya.

Taehyung mendekatinya.

'seett'

"Hyung?"

"Pakailah ini, lehermu akan sakit jika tidur dengan posisi seperti itu."

"Gomawo, hyung."

"Mianhae.."

"Hm?"

"Maaf hyung harus meninggalkanmu lagi. Hyung harus mempresentasikan hasil riset hyung ke Amerika."

"Wah, jadi risetmu sudah selesai hyung?"

"Ne, Kookie-ah. Sebentar lagi semua ini akan beakhir. Hyung akan menepati janji-janji hyung yang selama ini hyung ingkari."

Rasa kantuk yang dirasakan Jungkook seketika hilang berganti senyum yang tergambar lewat penampakan dua gigi depan khas miliknya. Ia tak sabar menanti saat Taehyung kembali ke Seoul.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu. Baru saja ia kembali dari Seoul untuk membicarakan kerjasamanya dengan pihak petinggi Amerika Tentu saja ia pulang membawa keberhasilan, risetnya diterima. Taehyung menyeret kopernya dan mendudukkan dirinya sejenak di sofa ruang tamu.

"Jungkook! Aku pulang.. "

"Jongkook, kau dimana?"

"Kookie?"

Berkali-kali Taehyung memanggil namun tak ada jawaban.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!!!"

Kepanikan mulai melanda dirinya.

Taehyung berlarian ke seluruh bagian rumahnya dengan berteriak, namun sama sekali ia tak menemukan Jeon Jungkook dalam rumahnya.

Apa lelaki itu pergi tanpa seijinnya lagi?

"Astaga Jungkook, kau dimana?"

Kepalanya terngiang sebuah kalimat yang ia dengar beberapa minggu lalu.

'Sesuatu yang illegal harus dimusnahkan.'

"T-tidak mungkin.."

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung segera berlari menuju laboratorium bawah tanahnya, mencari alat yang dipakainya untuk menyempurnakan tubuh Jungkook dahulu saat ia diciptakan. Taehyung mengotak-atik alat itu berharap ia dapat melacakan keberadaan Jungkook.

Berhasil !

"Fighter street, No. 13, Busan. Last movement: 2 days ago"

"Oh damn, apa yang terjadi dengan Jungkook? Mengapa dia bisa sampai ke Busan? Dan kenapa dia tak aktif lagi sekarang?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sejenak Taehyung tersadar. Jika ia menyerahkan masalah Jungkook ke pihak kepolisian, sama saja ia menggali kubur untuk dirinya sendiri. Keberadaan Jungkook yang merupakan sebuah hasil penelitian hebatnya tidak boleh diketahui siapa pun. Dan lagi, itu illegal. Mau tak mau dia harus menyelesaikan urusan ini sendiri.

Taehyung bergegas meraih kunci mobilnya dan mengendarai mobil tersebut ke Busan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hanya dengan bermodalkan alat navigasi, ia mencari alamat tempat Jungkook terakhir kali berada.

Setelah bersusah payah, ketemu !

Taehyung segera memencet bell rumah itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat orang yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Kau!"

"Wow aku terkejut. Selamat datang Dr. Kim."

"Yak. Jong-In kepar*t. Ternyata kau dalang dari semua ini. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jungkook?" teriak Taehyung sembari mengayunkan tangannya meraih kerah kemeja yang dipakai lawan bicaranya.

"Tak sopan sekali. Aku tuan rumah disini."

Ya, dia adalah Kim Jong In. Sahabat Taehyung di masa perkuliahannya. Namun persahabatan mereka berakhir ketika Jong-In tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Taehyung lebih ahli daripada ia. Penelitian yang dilakukannya lebih diterima oleh pihak CIA daripada penelitian yang dilakukan Jong-In.

Putusnya hubungan persahabat mereka bukan menjadi satu-satunya masalah, karena masalah terberatnya adalah dendam Jong In yang akan melakukan apa pun untuk menghancurkan hidup Taehyung dan segala hasil penelitiannya.

"Hai kawan. Santai sajalah."

Taehyung mengabaikan perkataan pria itu, ia masih berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

"Oh yaa.. Soal mahakarya ciptaanmu itu, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengetahui komponen yang terdapat dalam dirinya. tapi sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan."

'Buuukkk.. Brukkk.. prakkk' bertubi-tubi hantaman jatuh ke wajah mantan sahabat Taehyung.

Tak ingin membuang waktu Taehyung menerobos masuk untuk mencari keberadaan Jungkook.

Di sebuah meja penelitian, ia menemukan Jungkook berbaring tanpa pergerakan. Melihatnya membuat Taehyung kacau.

"Huh, bawa saja bangkai itu."

Taehyung sudah tak mendengarkan perkataan rivalnya tersebut. Ia mendekati tubuh Jungkook yang tak bergerak itu dengan tangan gemetar.

Tangannya mengepal erat mengetahui detak jantung Jungkook yang bahkan hampir tak terasa lagi.

Segera ia berlari dan menggendong tubuh Jungkook memasuki mobil dan segera meluncur kembali ke rumahnya. Ia cukup yakin bahwa sistem dan berbagai komponen kimia yang ada dalam tubuh Jungkook kini sedang dalam keadaan kacau.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma. Tae mau cekolah kalau Kookie ikut cekolah"

"Tidak bisa, Tae. Kau lebih tua dua tahun daripada Kookie. Kau harus bersekolah lebih dahulu"

"Shilo, eomma. Pokoknya Tae mau belcekolah belcama Kookie!"

"Begini saja, nanti biar Jungkook menemani Tae ke sekolah. Bagaimana?"

"Jeongmal?"

"Ye.."

"Ne eomma. Taetae mau pergi ke sekolah!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebentar lagi.. tolong bertahanlah.."

.

.

.

.

.

1 September 2001

"Eomma. Mana Kookie?"

"Ahhh.. Eomma sudah menghubungi nyonya Jeon. Tapi katanya Jungkook belum bangun, Tae. Mungkin ia akan menyusul saja"

"Jjinja, eomma? Arasseo. Bial kami bertemu di cekolah saja kalau begitu"

.

.

.

.

.

"Tae. Apa yang ada di tasmu, kenapa banyak sekali barang?"

"Ini kado untuk ulang tahun Kookie, eomma. Sepelangkat alat melukis. Kookie sangat suka melukis dan gambalannya sangat bagus."

"Kau membelinya sendiri, Tae?"

"Ne, eomma. Aku membelinya belsama appa. Tapi pakai uang Tae sendili loh, eomma. Kemalin samchon dan Imo membeli Tae uang, ditambah uang tabungan Tae sebelumnya"

'Anakku sungguh menyayangi Jungkook sepertinya. Bahkan ini adalah benda pertama yang pernah dia beli sendiri. dan itu untuk Jungkook.' batin Nyonya Kim.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bertahanlah.. kumohon.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Baguc kan?"

"Ye. Hyung gomawoyo."

"Nanti kau bica gambal dicini."

"Ne.. aku mau gambal aku cama hyung. Gambal kita beldua."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jungkook.. kumohon.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma. Kapan kita berangkat ke sekolah Tae-hyung?"

"Tidak, Kook. Kita tak usah ke sana. Jangan ganggu Hyung sekolah"

"Tapi Kookie sudah berjanji untuk datang dan merayakan ulang tahunnya di sana"

"Tunggu saja sampai hyung pulang sekolah ya"

"Shirreo eomma. Kookie mau pergi"

"Tidak. Eomma bilang tidak ya tidak!"

.

.

.

.

.

Anak kecil mana yang tak menangis bila permintaan nya tak dipenuhi? Dan anak kecil mana yang mampu berpikir panjang? Tak ada mungkin.

Dengan pikiran lucunya, Jungkook bersikeras untuk tetap pergi ke sekolah Taehyung.

Bermodalkan nekat, tanpa ditemani siapa pun, tanpa bermodalkan apa pun.

Memang jarak sekolah Taehyung memang dekat. Tapi tetap saja berbahaya bagi anak sekecil Jungkook untuk pergi ke sana sendirian.

"Tinn...tiiiiiiiinn..."

'BRAKKK'

Mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi kini berhenti karena menabrak sesuatu. Ya, itu adalah Jungkook, yang pergi dengan isak tangisnya hanya untuk bertemu Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan pergi untuk kedua kalinya.. jangan.. kumohon.."

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung membuka pintu mobilnya cepat. Ia kemudian mengangkat badan Jungkook yang mulai mendingin di punggungnya dan berlari memasuki rumah.

Laboratorium.

Hujan mengguyur kala itu. Sudah tak diperdulikan peluh yang menetes didahinya. Taehyung kembali berkutat dengan erlenmeyer, tabung reaksi, dan alat-alat lainnya.

Dengan tangan gemetar, ia tetap mencoba untuk fokus. Pikirannya sibuk menepis firasat buruk yang terngiang sedari tadi.

Lagi.

Semua alat terpasang. Alat yang akan mengontrol semua syaraf di tubuh kelincinya. Alat pembaruan dari hasil risetnya. Ini merupakan hasil riset terbarunya.

Warna merah masih menyala di monitornya. Tertanda belum ada satupun keberhasilan yang Taehyung ciptakan.

Dan dia mencoba kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari sudah ia berusaha untuk menghidupkan kembali kelincinya itu. Namun sepertinya usahanya akan sia-sia.

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya disamping meja Jungkook. Terlihat sang kelincinya terbujur kaku disana. Tubuhnya sangat pucat.

Taehyung menyentuh jemari itu. Menggenggamnya.

Dingin.

Yang menghasilkan sebulir liquid meluncur bebas melewati pipinya.

"Mianhae.."

Ia sudah tak dapat melakukan apapun lagi sekarang. Sungguh ia sangat menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Seharusnya aku tidak pergi hari itu."

Taehyung memandang nanar wajah pucat itu.

"Untuk kedua kalinya. Dan itu karenaku."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kookie-ah. Bahkan setelah aku menciptakan kesempatan kedua untuk kita bersama, takdir tetap saja memisahkan kita. Apakah kita memang tak boleh bersama? Apakah kita hanya bisa bertemu kembali di surga kelak?" isak Taehyung di depan sebuah kaca tempat penyimpanan abu Jungkook

.

.

.

THE END

By: CiaMe


End file.
